


Camelot's Heir

by stardust_sprinkles



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_sprinkles/pseuds/stardust_sprinkles
Summary: Overcoming the fear of leaving Camelot kingless, Mordred answers Chaldea's call, only to be greeted by -mainly- hostile faces of people they do-but-not-quite know.And why can't Ritsuka get this annoying Alter's stupid grins and arrogant bouts of laughter out of her head...someone say masc enby mordred?inspired by a silly convo i  had with a friend o' mine about Prince!Mordred Alter.hope you enjoy this unrevised trainwreck of a fic i wrote instead of studying...(pst. psssst. english's not my mothertongue by a long shot, so if you find any mistakes do let me know!)
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mordred | Saber of Red, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Olga Marie Animusphere/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 14





	Camelot's Heir

"Mordred! Over here!" 

Said servant looked over their shoulder, their frown forgotten in favor of a smile. "Coming!"

Walking in the midst of debris and humming softly, they made their way towards their master. Chaldea had cleared the Fuyuki Singularity long before Mordred was summoned-nearly five years ago. And despite being in Chaldea for about half a year, Mordred had yet to be deployed in Singularity F. It appeared that their master got all the _mats_ (whatever that meant) she needed from other places. As far as the knight could tell, that wasn't wrong, but there must be something else to it, something they're missing, something they don't know. And Mordred did _not_ like not knowing things. Oh well, for now there was no use in dwelling on that.

After jumping over a fallen column, they spotted one Fujimaru Ritsuka. An indignant pout adorning her face, she stomped her foot. How adorable, Mordred's smile widened into a playful smirk. 

"Miss me?"

"Wh-what!?” the redhead sputtered in surprise, "n-no! We've just been looking for you for a while now!"

"What for?" came the nonchalant reply, albeit their voice was a bit less loud than usual.

They'd dare not tell her, but they wanted her to miss them. Just as they missed her when she threw herself in the front lines, fighting tooth and nails for the sake of humanity. Usually without them. 

She scowled. _Still cute._

"Well isn't it obvious? We need as many swords as we can to power up Drake!"

"And Okada" came the courteous reply from behind them. 

"And we should get this over with quickly, so we can go back to Chaldea before lunchtime"

Their Father from another world's stern gaze and the undeniable edge in their master's tone made them think twice before speaking. 

"Fine, fine" they conceded with a sigh before starting to walk away, "let us make haste then!" 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, Mordred?"

"Yes?"

"The coordinates we're going to are in the opposite direction." Bedivere's smile was apologetic. Mordred's face flushed.

"O-o-o-of course!" they turned around, facing the rest of the party and their master and exclaimed with a haughty grin: "onwards!"

“Um… Mordred…”

“Yes…?”

“Your sword, moron”, they stopped on their tracks at the sound of a voice they rarely heard.

Their sword laid in the middle of a puddle of dark liquid.

“Right!” picking up Clarent with a sheepish grimace, Mordred mumbled “when did you even get the-?”

“You can’t even keep track of a piece of metal” Gawain spoke up again, cutting them off, “and yet you wanted to rule a kingdom. How ridiculous can you get?”

For a moment, there was silence. Then a sneer.

“Oh” they chuckled darkly “that’s rich coming from you”

“Whatever do you mean? I’m not the Knight of Treachery, am I?”

“I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve told you that-“

“ _Enough!_ ” the king’s voice reverberated throughout the burning city, authority laced with disappointment.

Now the only audible sound was fire cracking. The tension was almost tangible, not a single servant moved a muscle. Gawain and Mordred continued to stare each other down until their master cleared her throat and said with a rather meek voice:

“Let’s get going, okay?”

She received four quiet nods, a huff and a grunt in response. So much for Arthurian Legend Teamwork- or ALT as Mash liked to call it. But then again, with Mordred involved…her white hair and her pale skin and…

Ritsuka strode amidst the wreckage, lungs and mind filling with smoke and a rancid smell.

The Knights of the Round followed soon after, mindful to keep their distance from one another.

** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **

"Sorry about all that bickering earlier"

Ritsuka took one second to look at the Alter's unapologetic grin, raise her eyebrow, then face forwards again with a stern face.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to”

“Huh?”

“I’m not the one you were arguing with earlier. Go say sorry to Gawain or something” and letting out a puff of air, the master hopped off what was left and into the cracked street below.

Mordred landed beside her with a soft thud. As they kept walking, she could hear the rest of the servants proceed similarly, if not more gracefully so.

“Awe come on, Master,” they slung an arm around her shoulder “you know I’d much rather talk to you than him”

Heaving an exasperated sigh, their master wriggled away from their arm.

“And _I_ ’d much rather have you talk to anyone else”

Mordred stopped to gape at the young girl, mouth closing and opening as if trying to find the words they knew they wouldn’t find. A certain blonde knight bumped into their shoulder hard enough to knock them out of their stupor. They shook their head and scrunched their nose. A couple of dramatic tears dripped from their cheeks.

_Is this what rejection feels like?_

No matter: they could be dense or whatever you’d like to call them, but even they knew where to draw the line. It wasn't like it was the end of the world. It wasn’t like Ritsuka had shown any signs of romantic interest in them recently. Or any interest at all since they’d arrived to Chaldea. In fact anytime they tried approaching her, it was as if their master’s fight or flight instinct activated- and neither option was good. Fighting meant she pretty much criticized her every move; nothing new there but it still stung a bit. Running was, well, what she was doing right now: never outright ignore Mordred or order them away, but she did seem intent in avoiding talking to or even seeing them.

Mordred’s shoulders sagged.

“So much for saving stupid humanity,” they mumbled, throwing a pebble into the nearest building’s remains.

They all froze.

Three different people’s “ _Mordred_ ” was barely heard above the pained shriek of a skeleton.

Fighting was better than walking in silence anyway.

“ **Let’s go get them** ” they said with a feral grin. A mana burst later, they launched themselves into the fray, tense stares and angry glances forgotten. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, a shortish chapter...  
> Same conversation had us making Mordred as an in-game servant. Here's some data:  
> Mordred (Alter)  
> Rider  
> (with no mount...)
> 
> Status  
> Lv.90/90  
> HP 14 017 ATK 11 273 COST 16
> 
> Skills  
> Skill 1  
> Mana Burst B  
> Increase buster card effectiveness for yourself (1 turn) [Lv.1]


End file.
